A Decision of the Future
by theladymerlin
Summary: A single decision can change your future.


Spike admired the ethereal beauty of his sire as she studied the cards spread out on the table. Her raven dark hair gleamed in the candlelight as it spilled over her shoulders in heavy waves. Her cheeks glowed with the slight flush of a recent feed giving her the illusion of life. A deep red nail tipped with white hovered over a card before tapping lightly.

"A stitch in time, the future weaves a lovely tale," she singsonged quietly.

Spike's curiosity was peaked but he was loathe to disturb the scene. It wasn't often he had the opportunity to simply watch. He was either too impatient or she was too fidgety to stay in one place long enough. The slayer and a church organ messily solved his attention span problem. And Dru? She seemed different since the ritual. Calmer. He felt himself falling in love with her all over again. Captivated by her every movement. Enchanted by her beauty and the dulcet tones of her voice.

He returned her gentle smile when she looked up and caught him watching. A mischievous glint crept into her eyes as she returned his steady gaze. She slipped from the chair and glided across the floor with a grace of a ballerina. Her long, shapely legs hidden by a long flowing gown of the deepest plum. The gown's neckline plunged to expose the milky white skin and a delightful hint of cleavage. Her slim, delicate arms were left exposed, making her appear even more fragile. A body oozing sensuality and femininity but Spike also knew the strength and power hidden with the deceptively frail frame.

She trailed a hand lightly over the skin of his cheek and Spike thought he saw a loving devotion in her eyes. He tried to stamp on the spark of hope inspired by that look but it was far too late. As usual his foolish poet's heart had already run away with his emotions and he could only pray he wouldn't be hurt too badly.

She perched on his lap and looped her arms loosely around his neck. The weight of her body against his legs and the fact he could feel her through their rough denim covering sparked a totally different kind of hope. He sighed happily as she leaned forward and touched her lips to his in a hesitant, endearing way. A shy, tentative kiss of one unsure and wanting. He slipped a hand up through the silky strands of her hair to gently cradle her head as he brought their lips together again more firmly. He allowed the feelings in his heart free reign as he kissed her with passion, hiding nothing and laying himself bare. After long, blissful moments, she pulled back and he bit his lip awaiting her reaction. The eyes locked with his, held a softness which took his breath away. The tender moment stretched on as Spike felt all the shields he'd erected fall away.

"Love you," he murmured.

She smiled prettily and tilted her head into the hand he'd left entangled in her hair. Her plump red lips parted and her eyes softened even further with affection. "My darling Spike. My handsome dark prince -"

"Dru!"

The shout disturbed the moment and Drusilla started guiltily in his arms. Her soft, loving eyes held his for a moment longer before turning hard and cold. She pulled away to stand as Angelus entered the room.

"Daddy!" she squealed happily, running across the room to greet the large vampire with a hug and a kiss.

Spike felt a pang of loss and all his hopes suddenly lay shattered on the floor beneath his useless legs. Burning tears of hurt pricked his eyes and he tried in vain to bring forth his anger. Angelus met his eyes over Drusilla's shoulder with a look of triumph. Spike looked away, feeling too vulnerable to play this kind of game. Grasping the wheels of his chair, he headed quickly for the door and the safe confines of his room. He sped down the hall with their happy laughter nipping at his heels and plucking painfully at his heart. That was the night he made his decision. The night a vampire decided to align himself with a slayer. His decision, like a stitch in the fabric of time, would change the tale of his future forever.


End file.
